As much as I want
by catstylest
Summary: Entre la luz y oscuridad siempre hay un intermedio, y ahí esta él, esperando a que alguien venga a rescatarlo de las injusticias que se cometen en su contra. 'Si tu hermano no puede ayudarte, ¿crees que él si lo hará' - 'Sí. Porque él si me ama.'


So guys...

Im really sorry D: Se me perdió la contraseña de la otra cuenta y no tengo manera de recuperarla (eso o me da mucha flojeritis aguditis), por eso cree esta nueva cuenta llamada ''CatStylest'' :3

Por si no lo saben, soy VanVen, para aquellos que leían mi anterior historia de ''My last days'', sorry pero no lo continuare. Soy bien puta por no hacerlo porque en realidad ya no tengo inspiración :c Lo siento. Pero si quieren saber el final final de esa historia, con gusto se las digo xD No es igual al de Bajo la misma estrella, nope, es diferente c:

Ahora lo nuevo...me vino la idea de hacer un fanfic nuevo c: Esta vez juro terminarlo. Antes de publicar este prologo, ya escribí los otros dos capítulos siguientes para tenerlo listo xD Y cuando publique el primer capítulo, tendré otros dos listos por si acaso c:

Ejem...otra vez lo siento :c LO SIENTO D:

* * *

><p><em><span>Capitulo 1 <span>_

Murió instantáneamente.

Sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, sin conciencia de haber dejado este mundo.

Si aún estuviese vivo, habría dicho: '_'Que muerte más ridícula. '' _Porque eso fue lo que le dijo antes de condenarlo.

El joven pelinegro que estaba parado fuera de la sala de ejecución dejó que las lágrimas que retenía fueran libres; y así lo hizo. Lloró como nunca antes había llorado, dejó que sus sentimientos flotaran por el aire frío y denso que se concentraba en la parte baja de la cárcel. Ya no le importaba nada, pues nada le haría justicia por el acto que se acababa de cometer. Sentía que había muerto en alma, mas no en vida.

Uno de los guardias desató al rubio de la cama en donde estaba echado y lo sacaron como sea en una camilla, pero el pelinegro se plantó frente a ellos y pidió que lo dejaran a su cargo. Ninguno saco objeción alguna, se lo entregaron y se fueron dejándolo solo.

Esperó a que se fueran y cuando escucho que cerraban la puerta volvió su atención al cuerpo muerto.

**-No lo merecías. – **fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar. Envolvió una de sus manos con las de él; estaban heladas - **Sin embargo…nadie hizo nada por ti. **

Acaricio sus hebras doradas, con delicadeza, y cada cabello se deslizo por sus dedos suavemente. Recorrió cada centímetro de su piel tersa y fría, disfrutando de los últimos momentos que pasaría junto a él.

Todo era tan injusto.

**-Juro que esto no quedara así.**

Y con esas palabras, besó sus labios.

.

.

.

_Hace 8 meses atrás…_

Caminaba de un lado a otro con rapidez, como si eso lo fuese a calmar de alguna forma. Estaba descalzo y el suelo de piedra no ayudaba mucho a que sus nervios aminoraran. Es más, parecía que el dolor que empezaba a sentir en las plantas de sus pies le ponía más nervioso; pero como no había nada más que hacer en aquella habitación vacía, más que con una cama en una esquina, esa era la última opción. Había despertado hace algún tiempo, no sabía si habían sido horas, minutos, o días, pero en cuanto se percato de donde estaba no evito dar un salto de angustia sobre la cama de aquella esquina.

Su mente procesaba mil y un respuestas del porque estaba ahí, pero una le parecía menos creíble que la anterior. Y al final no llegaba a una conclusión. Después de un rato de silencio, escucho pasos por encima de su cabeza, como si el techo fuese el piso de alguien más. Caminaba con prisa, pero al punto de no correr, solo trotaba. Poco a poco el eco de los zapatos desaparecieron, y eso le dio paso al sonido de un candado abrirse y caer secamente contra el suelo. Luego el rechinido de una puerta de madera abriendo y cerrándose. Al final, el tintineo de llaves en la puerta que lo mantenía encerrado.

Y como predijo, la puerta se abrió y fue entonces que se puso en alerta, preparado a pasar por encima de lo que sea que estuviese ahí para poder salir. Pero terminó desconcertándose, y a medio camino de correr, al ver el semblante tímido de un pelirrojo entrando por ahí.

Llevaba el típico traje de policía, azul y celeste, excepto que no vestía con un gorro ridículo en la cabeza. En cambio, el rojo de su melena era lo suficientemente ridícula como para agregarle algo más.

**-** **Has despertado** – dijo en voz alta. Su voz parecía firme, lo que era gracioso comparado con su aspecto. – **Necesito que te des la vuelta y me dejes esposarte, estamos llegando tarde.**

**-** ¿**Por qué habría de hacerlo?** – preguntó. – **No se qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí ¿Dónde estamos y porque me quieres llevar?**

Pareció vacilar en contestar, pero terminó respondiéndole de todas formas.

**-** **Estas bajo la comisaria, en las celdas, y… Te estoy llevando a tu juicio.**

Le miro con el ceño fruncido, no queriendo entender la situación. Vio como empezaba a acercarse y, de forma cautelosa, sacó de su cinturón unas esposas metálicas. En cuanto vio el espacio libre que había entre el pelirrojo y la puerta, y sin dudarlo, salió corriendo. Aunque al final no llego muy lejos. A pesar de que el policía tuviese una apariencia tímida, era demasiado ágil. Antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera de esa habitación, ya lo tenían contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

**-Ventus Strife, tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Un abogado viene en camino para acompañarlo frente al juez, ahí escuchara los cargos contra usted** – le dijo. Ventus soltó un gruñido de dolor, le estaba apretando muy fuerte sus muñecas con las esposas.

**- ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto?**

**- No son órdenes mías** – comentó una vez que Ventus ya estaba esposado. - **Ahora camina.**

Si Ventus iba a decir algo, termino muriendo en sus labios al sentir a otra persona entrando por la puerta. Un hombre acababa de ingresar y se había posicionado en frente de él. Tenía la tez blanca, el cabello azul, y vestía un traje de gala. Llevaba un maletín de cuero marrón en su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha veía la hora en su reloj.

**-¿Podrías apresurar las cosas, Lea? –**preguntó el hombre con cansancio. Su mirada ambarina examinaba con severidad el aspecto patético del prisionero; desde su cabello rubio hasta las plantas heridas de sus pies **– Ponle algo en la boca para que deje de llamar la atención. Sus voces se pueden escuchar hasta el otro lado del mundo.**

Lea, el supuesto guardia, acató las órdenes y sacó una mordaza de su bolsillo para colocarlo en la boca de Ventus. No pretendía llegar tan lejos pero eran pedidos de un superior y no podía refutar aunque quisiese.

Nada tenía sentido en esos momentos. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, y eso realmente le tenía preocupado. Con las manos inútiles al igual que su boca, lo único que pudo hacer fue cooperar y dejar de pelear para terminar de una vez con todo ese embrollo.

**- Tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a tu sentencia. No habrá necesidad de hacer todo un caso en esto porque está claro cuál va a ser la respuesta del juez. **– comentó el de pelo azul. Miro con soberbia al pobre del rubio e hizo el amago de una sonrisa. **– Soy Isa, tu abogado. Tu hermano me contrato para que te ayudara a salir de este problema; aunque no creo que vaya a ser de mucha ayuda.**

El joven Strife hizo sonidos a través de la mordaza pero se asemejaron más a gemidos sordos. Se guardo los insultos para después. Salieron de la habitación hacia un pequeño pasillo con las paredes hechas de piedra y caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta de madera.

**- Isa, hazme el favor y ábreme la puerta, por favor. Tengo que llevarlo y no tengo mano para hacerlo por mi cuenta. **- le pidió el pelirrojo.

**-Señor Trent para ti. No tienes el derecho de tutearme porque te dé la gana, ¿sabes?**

En esos momentos a Ventus le apetecía darle una buena patada a su abogado por tratar tan mal a una persona, pero no fue necesario porque Isa simplemente cumplió a lo que le había pedido el pelirrojo. Lea tampoco dijo nada, se mantuvo callado y tranquilo aun con las duras palabras que recibió.

Una vez con la puerta ya abierta, empujaron a Ventus para que siguiera caminando. Isa les guió hasta llegar a la siguiente planta sin decir una palabra. Al llegar al primer piso se encontraron con una habitación más grande que las celdas en donde se encontraban mesas restregadas por todo el lugar con policías sentados, o bien atendiendo llamadas o personas. Ninguno le miro, pues no sentían que era importante, y Ventus lo agradeció mentalmente. Caminaron entre ellos hasta el otro lado de la habitación, topándose con una puerta que tal vez lo llevara al exterior. No sabía porque, pero Ventus extrañaba mucho poder oler el aire fresco. Estar allí encerrado le provocaba un pánico indescriptible.

El abogado llevaba una llave de plata en la mano con la cual abrió la puerta. La empujo levemente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia una limusina negra que estaba estacionada en la calle de al frente. Ventus dio una rápida vista a su alrededor para poder ubicarse, pero aun así no pudo decir si conocía ese lugar o no. Le parecía familiar, pero desconocido a la vez.

-**El auto de atrás es tuyo, Lea,** - Le dijo el peliazul mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta abierta de la limusina - **espero y puedas controlarlo bien, lleva bastante tiempo guardado y no sabemos si funcionara. De paso, controla al niño Strife. **

El rubio volteo la cabeza solo para ver la expresión que tendría Lea. No era porque estaba preocupado, simplemente quería saber si esta vez las palabras le afectaron de alguna forma. Sus ojos azules se toparon con los verdes, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. El rostro de Lea estaba fuera de emociones, aunque sus ojos brillaban de una manera sutil pero hermosa.

Jamás admitiría que alguna vez pensó eso.

Sin decir nada más, le condujo hacia donde estaba el auto estacionado; era un viejo y sucio carro policial parecido a los que aparecen en las novelas antiguas. Cuando el pelirrojo trato de abrir la puerta la manija se rompió, pero al menos la puerta si se abrió. Ventus se sentó sin si quiera quejarse, no pretendía causar más problemas, se había terminado de rendir hace ya un buen rato y su cólera termino desapareciendo hasta no quedar nada más que la preocupación. Aunque la frustración apareció otra vez al sentir el polvo levantarse, pero en ese entonces su trasero ya estaba hundiéndose en el asiento de atrás.

_'Joder, cuanto 'lujo'', _pensó con sarcasmo.

El pelirrojo procedió a cerrar la puerta y rodear el auto para ir al asiento del conductor. Al contrario que él, su puerta no tuvo ningún percance y se abrió con facilidad. Lea abrocho su cinturón de seguridad y le aviso de antemano a Ventus para que se preparara para la sacudida que pensaba que el auto tendría. Al principio tuvo problemas para poner en marcha el vehículo pero poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que se acostumbro al movimiento brusco y rígido que provocaba. No fue mucha la cosa.

Los edificios fueron pasando a una velocidad normal a través de las ventanas rotas; al igual que las casas, restaurantes y centros comerciales. Su corazón bombeaba cada vez más rápido mientras se acercaban a su destino. Froto sus pies por el frio y dolor que empezaban escocerle la piel herida, cerró los ojos y dejo descansar su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento del copiloto; sus muñecas se tornaron lentamente de un color rojo por la presión que ponía por tratar de soltarlas. Estaba casi hecho un manojo de nervios por no decir que ese era su actual estado.

Lea le miraba de vez en cuando a través del retrovisor. No dijo nada, pero no lo necesitaba para saber que Ventus iba a estallar en cualquier momento. El tiempo pasó volando para ambos y terminaron llegando al centro judicial en donde se procedería el caso. El rubio no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba ahí…

Tampoco se esperaba ver tanta gente esperando por él fuera del local.

La mayoría eran reporteros, con sus cámaras grabando y los entrevistadores con el micrófono en mano, esperando a que el condenado saliese. Se escucho a su guardia chasquear la lengua y maldecir en voz baja mientras aparcaba el carro; él tampoco se esperaba tal visita. Salió del auto y lo rodeo mientras los miles de reporteros le seguían y acorralaban, pidiendo que respondiera las preguntas. No hizo caso a ninguno de ellos y simplemente siguió con su trabajo. Sacó a Ventus a empujones y corrieron, o más bien se escabulleron por donde podían.

El rubio escucho gritos, preguntas e insultos hacia su persona. Le preguntaban porque había sido capaz de hacer tal atrocidad y aun seguir con la conciencia limpia, le gritaban: _'bastardo'_, _'idiota'_, _'estúpido'_ y muchas otras cosas que no le agradaron mucho. Ventus no conocía a esas personas, pero esas personas parecían conocerle muy bien. Habían unos llorando en la puerta cuando ingreso, pero no pudo verles la cara. Solo a uno, quien se parecía mucho a él y le miraba de forma seria.

**-Camina más rápido **– le pidió su guardia.

Trató de caminar más rápido, pero sus pies ya dolían de tanto andar y suponía que la piel ya estaba lo suficientemente dañada como para comenzar a sangrar. Lo sentía pero no sabía si estaba en ese estado.

Llegaron a una sala pequeña y Lea dejo sentado a Ventus en uno de los sillones que estaba ahí. Alguien, que había entrado sigilosamente al cuarto, le dejo ropa y zapatos en una mesa cercana y se retiró de la misma forma; no vio quien era, solo distinguió su cabello negro y corto y el traje formal de una señorita. El pelirrojo le quito la mordaza y procedió a quitarle las esposas también.

Una vez ya liberado, le dio la orden de cambiarse de ropa y que le avisara cuando estuviese preparado, le pidió que lo hiciera lo más deprisa que pudiera. Cuando se fue, Ventus soltó un suspiro y se apoyo en sus brazos, que estaban descansando sobre sus piernas, y dio un fuerte grito de frustración.

Nadie le escucho, o pretendieron no escucharle, y Ventus se quedo en su misma posición por unos minutos más, lamentándose de su vida y de la situación que estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció?<p>

Esta bien boni c:

JURO que esta vez si terminare lo que comencé, siempre soy propensa a no terminar nada que comienzo, pero este proshecto si lo terminare c':

Denle un like y dejen review c:

Chiaoooooooooooo


End file.
